this came from youtube?
by hollygeorgia5
Summary: five pixies are trying to go on youtube. without a computer. dimensional portals are extremely confusing i wasnt sure what to rate it so t
1. Chapter 1

_"__are you sure this will work, you know how wrong this stuff goes for us, Holly" Lilly said for the third time that evening_

_"__You don't trust Holly to bring up YouTube?" Georgia asked__, "I don't blame you after last time"_

"Yeah, try not to set the room on fire today Holly, I'm still kinda in shock" Jemmah added

_"__Well at least Leah trusts me."__ Holly said back, she smiled, "I haven't used anything flammable this time anyway."_

The girls were curled up on the floor deciding what to watch on TV. when they decided to go on YouTube, the fact that they didn't have a computer in their room didn't bother them in the slightest, being pixies, but the fact that holly was casting this spell had them all worried, well all except Leah, who had been absent during the fire.

Suddenly the five girls were surrounded by light and when the room got back to normal, they stared in horror at what lay before them.

"what's going on?" sonic the hedgehog said, completely ignored by the pixies who were now discussing what the hell they were going to do with seven anthromorphic animals and an alien plant.

"so what are we going to do?" Lilly asked

"hide them from Chanterelle and Jodie until we can get them back where they belong? but there is the smell to worry about" Jemmah spoke up her voice full of uncertainty.

"we could probably use a glamour for that good Jemmah, but Lilly meant..." Georgia was cut off by holly

"i got em here i can send them back."

"so what? Its not you who caused them to come it's Kat. She was last online in this room, she must have set a trap, mabey big sis put her up to this, she has been quite cruel to us scince we left the crooked tiaras" Leah said

"excuse me could you please tell us where we are?" cream asked quietly

"Colen spires west zone's pink wing on the 6th floor. An unknown dimension." Holly said.

"what's Colen spires?" sonic asked.

"Faerie school." Leah said

"Can i just make this clear to you all that my sister said faerie as in fae which means all magical beings not fairy, a type of faerie who is 10cm tall fully grown." Jemmah added

"oh and we're pixies."Georgia finished

"so, what other types of fae are there?" Amy asked, "and whos Chanterelle?"

"Well theres pixies like us, mermaids_ stop pying into my mind Georgia _sirens sorry, there are witches who are lots nicer than their fairytale counterparts, and vampires like Chanterelle and her charge Jodie" lilly answered before the others

A few hours later they were all talking:

"i swear the last thing i can remember is we were in the middle of a fight with dark oak and here we are" Amy said

"and sonic was drowning." Knuckles said

"mr sonic's scared of water." Cream explained. Unfortunately Lilly and Jemmah were water pixies so this worried them

"do you think he'd be...never mind its just that me and Jemmah are water pixies." Lilly said clarifying their nervous expressions, "and if you're wondering, holly is an earth pixie, leah is a fire pixie and Georgia is an air pixie."

"w-w-water pixies?" sonic asked

"yeah, we can control hydrogen dioxide. Hydrogen dioxide is the proper name for H2O. We can make it appear and disappear at will." Jemmah said gaining confidence as she spoke.

"yeah but Jemmah, that doesn't change the fact that you are the second weakest pixie type, and with all these air evolutions like reshaping objects, im not so sure that you wont become the weakest type." leah replied.

"yeah but you're not that strong compared to holly." Jemmah said back in a teasing voice.

"all be quiet before maya wakes up!" holly hissed

"whos maya?" cosmo asked

"only the strongest witch in school." Holly responded "we share the pink zone with her but shes gone to-"

"For goodness sake you girls cant even watch a movie then go to bed? Its four in the morning and we've got to be up at Six!"an angry but groggy voice yelled.

"Maya, we are pixies, designed for 24/7 awakeness, and anyway we're a bit distracted right now, youtube went wrong!"

"I'll go get a bucket." maya laughed searching her wardrobe(they coudnt actually see what she was doing because she was still in her room, they just heard her rummaging).

"no, this time we opened an dimensional portal." Georgia smiled.

"as if!"

"where did they say they were from, mobius was it?"

"mobius? You're pulling my leg"

"nope they really are, its sonic the hedgehog, shadow the hedgehog, tails the fox, amy rose, cream the rabbit, rouge the bat, knuckles the echidna and an alien plant called cosmo."holly said listing them on her fingers. "come in here if you don't believe us. Wait, there are fourteen of us in a six person dorm."

"well what do you expect when eight people come through a portal, we cant exactly hide them." Maya was really fed up when she said this.

"but we can with your help, glamours and charms are you're expertise aren't they?" leah pointed out

"even miss skye would notice eight new students, she may be stupid but she's not blind." maya responded


	2. Chapter 2

I may rewrite this I just noticed I completely forgot about this story so I'm posting this chapter

this will be told from holly's point of veiw

okay so, im stuck in a dorm with four boys and nine girls, we have six bedrooms. jemmah wont mind sharing with leah coz theyre sisters, same with me georgia and lilly, thats half the rooms so if maya bunks with leah and jemmah we have four rooms for eight people, oh god. mabey team dark can share, same with team sonic and rose, if i put cosmo with tails that would even it out

"HA!" i shouted gleefuly

"what is it now?" leah asked

"well, if maya bunks with you and jemmah we have four rooms for eight people. mabey team dark will share, same with team sonic and rose, if i put cosmo with tails all our bedroom troubles are over. anyone dislike the plan?" so that explained my thoughts in a logical way. Tails and cosmo looked at each other nervously, as if they were worried the other wouldn't like the plan.


End file.
